Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Go
by RedMisty14
Summary: Don't be sorry. Cloud x Aerith oneshot


God damn the Titanic soundtrack!

**

* * *

Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave**

_The wind was gentle as it blew her hair into her face. It did not seem to bother her though as she stood on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the ocean as the setting sun cast its heavenly light upon her. Her hands were clasped gently in front of her. She felt relaxed for the first time in years as she took a deep breath._

"_Aerith?"_

_She turned at the sound of her name, smiling when she saw a blonde Soldier making his way towards her. She turned her body to face him, tilting her head to the side._

"_What's wrong Cloud?" she asked softly. It wasn't like the withdrawn Soldier to come up to any member of his team. Unless they had been away for hours but Aerith had only been away for a few minutes._

"_I was just making sure you're alright," he replied. She raised a brow and clasped her hands behind her back._

"_Oh?" she questioned teasingly._

_Cloud shrugged before he glanced around him. "What are you doing out her anyway?"_

"_Just thinking," replied the flower girl cheerfully. "The sunset always relaxes me." Cloud didn't reply as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped up next to her. She tilted her head, examining him for a moment before looking back to the horizon. _

* * *

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight that streamed in from the window. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes groggily. He hated waking up in the mornings after dreaming of Aerith. It always made him wake up believing that she was here with him. It drove him mad!

He flopped back down onto the bed, an arm lying across his forehead as he closed his eyes and thought about his dream. It was different from the others. Normally he dreamt of the life that he and Aerith could have had together but this time, it was a memory from their journey. He remembered they had just left Costa del Sol and were making their way through the mountains to Coral. She always looked beautiful when framed in light. He scoffed. Who was he kidding? She was beautiful all the time to him.

"Cloud?"

His eyes opened once more as he frowned. That voice…it wasn't Tifa's. Or Yuffie's. But it was definitely female. He lifted his head, disbelief appearing over his face as he saw a brunette, pink-clad woman standing before him, her hands clasped playfully behind her back.

"Morning," she greeted brightly, giggling as he continued to stare at her with his mouth agape. She tilted her head to the side, putting on a mock pout. "Not happy to see me?"

Cloud didn't even need to think about a reply. "Of course I am!"

She smiled, sitting down on the end of his bed.

"So?" she asked, her eyes looking over him intently. Cloud shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable about her intense gaze. "You've been dreaming about me…about us." It wasn't a question but a state of fact. Cloud felt his cheeks heat up at the thought that she knew exactly what was going through her head.

"Sorry," he mumbled, unable to think of anything else. Aerith frowned with confusion.

"Sorry?" she repeated. Cloud nodded.

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you."

She looked away, studying the corner of the room with apparent interest before she turned back to him and took his hand. Slowly, she looked up into his eyes.

"Don't ever be sorry for that Cloud," she whispered. "It was because you loved me that made me go through with the Planet's wishes. I couldn't have kept going to the end if you hadn't felt the same way about me."

It took a moment for Cloud to realize what she was saying. "You loved…me?" he asked in disbelief. She smiled, giving a small smile and a shrug.

"Stay," he said suddenly, taking her by surprise. "Stay!" he repeated. Aerith frowned, moving away from him slightly.

"Cloud, I…"

"Stay with me!" he cried, reaching for her hand again. She burst into tears, her sobs echoing through the small room.

"I can't!" she sobbed. "I can't!"

"Ask the Planet to let you stay! You gave up your life for it! It should give it back!"

"It was my choice," she replied, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes.

"It's not fair!" Cloud said quietly. "I love you." She knelt in front of him, taking his hand.

"If I could choose Cloud, you know I would stay here, that I would have that life with you that you dream of." She took a deep breath and looked down at their entwined hands. "But I'm unable to stay." Cloud remained silent as her hand moved up to stroke his hair. She felt fresh tears hit her eyes as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

Cloud stared into her eyes for what seemed like minutes instead of seconds before he looked away from her. Aerith reached into her pocket, brining out a small blue flower. Cloud frowned when he saw it, staring at the white tips on the petals.

"Do you recognize it?" she asked. "It was the flower I sold to you when we first met."

Cloud nodded. "I remember." He held out his hand to take it from the flower girl, a new wave of pain crashing through him at the soft feel of their skin touching.

"I have to go," she whispered, looking down.

Cloud suddenly leaped off the bed and grabbed her waist, pulling her against him and into a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for a moment, lost in the feeling of their lips upon each others before Aerith pulled back. Tears were running down her face and Cloud slowly wiped them with his thumb.

"I don't want to go," she mumbled between breaths. "I'm sorry!"

Cloud was silent, unsure of what he could say or do in reply to that. "Don't be sorry," he whispered. "I'll always love you, that's all that matters."

She smiled then, her beautiful smile that he fell in love with, as her form slowly lit up. Cloud watched as her body was engulfed in light and when it faded, she was gone. He took a deep breath and turned to the bed. The flower still lay where he had left it. He picked it up, twirling it between his fingers as his lips twitched into a smile.

"Always," he whispered softly.


End file.
